


The Power of Goodbye

by nek0zawakun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: "Are you alone here?" he asked."No, but I am leaving now anyway.""How are you getting home?" he questioned."Tube.""Can I walk you to the station?"She raised her eyebrow in surprise, but she was flattered. "Won't your friends be upset that you left?""I'm here alone," he replied instantly."Seriously?""Yes, because I hate people,"
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The Power of Goodbye

She got dressed for the night she had no passion for. Tight leather-like black trousers, black sleeveless crop top and a long sleeved see through top. Her shoes were flat, comfortable, and also black. In fact, black was her favourite colour. Reiko sighed and ran her hand through her long dark lilac hair. Normally she liked what she saw, but that night she did not care in particular. She just wanted to go out and get away from everything...her job, her studies, her flatmates. So, when Sandra called her and invited her to a club, she agreed without a second thought. Her mind blanked out as fresh breeze hit her face and she was on her way to meet people who didn't matter.

Sandra's friends never liked her, and it was a mutual feeling. The night was dull as she leaned on the wall in the club watching people dancing. Some feeling it, some not. Her graze trailed off when suddenly her eyes met a pair of dark eyes staring at her. She looked back at the stranger. He was about 6'0 feet tall which made him stand out in the crowd. His dark eyes sparkled in the dim light of the club. Reiko glanced at his lips and he smiled. She smiled back and looked away. She pushed her hair behind her ear trying to find anyone she knew, but everyone seemed to disappear. Unwillingly she glanced back at the stranger. His eyes were still attached to her. They stared at each other for long time until she finally broke their silent discussion.

"Hi," she said.

The stranger moved closer to her and leaned on the wall beside her.

"Hello," he replied nonchalantly.

"Enjoying yourself?" she continued the conversation.

"Not particularly, how about you?"

"Likewise. What's your name?"

"Tatsuya, how about you?"

"Reiko," she replied noticing a tempting mole on his face. She had to admit, he was handsome. Neither of them continued the conversation as they watched the people around them.

"Oi, what's up?" a drunk guy leaned on the wall beside Reiko. She sighed heavily.

"Not much," she replied cold, not wanting to deal with anyone.

"Wanna dance?" he moved closer pressing his body to hers. Reiko placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"Not really,"

The guy cussed. The stranger glared at the drunk making him stumble and walk away.

Reiko took out her phone and quickly texted Sandra, telling her that she was leaving, when the stranger beside her touched her shoulder. She quickly looked up sending him a questioning look.

"Are you alone here?" he asked.

"No, but I am leaving now anyway."

"How are you getting home?" he questioned.

"Tube."

"Can I walk you to the station?"

She raised her eyebrow in surprise, but she was flattered. "Won't your friends be upset that you left?"

"I'm here alone," he replied instantly.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, because I hate people," he replied seriously.

She couldn't help but chuckle.

They walked out of the club and slowly made their way to the station. The weather was good, and the cold air felt pleasant after a hot, stuffy club. She took out a cigarette and lit it. "Would you like one?" she asked, but he just shook his head. She shrugged as white smoke was released from her nose and mouth.

"Why did you go to such a crowded place if you hate people?" she finally asked.

"I enjoy watching them." he replied simply.

Reiko blinked. He was a strange one. They scanned their train passes and entered the platform. the stranger insisted on waiting until she took the train. He confused her. His intentions were unclear and for a moment she felt worried.

"I am planning on going home...alone," she said staring daringly into his eyes, but he just smiled.

"Don't worry, I am not looking for a place to stay,"

She let out a quiet sigh of relief. They continued talking. The conversation was strange and most of the time about nothing, but neither of them cared. They felt comfortable.

"Do you remember my name?" she asked out of blue.

He chuckled. "I don't even remember my own name," he replied. She smiled widely. He was so strange. The sound of two trains approaching from different sides of the platform brought her back to reality.

"Should we say our goodbyes now?" she asked. He looked at her questionably. "Our night is ending. Won't even hug me beforehand?"

He smiled.

"There is no power preventing our night from continuing. It does not have to end here," he replied looking into her eyes.

"There is though," he replied.

"The power of...?" he questioned.

"The power of goodbye. So no hug?" she asked once again.

"Not yet. The moment hasn't come yet," he replied.

She looked at him in confusion. The trains slowed down as they approached them. They stopped and the door opened. She raised her hand to wave at him when suddenly he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. Their bodies collided and she felt his arms wrap around her in a tight embrace. She could smell his hair. It was intoxicating. He smelled of baby powder and aftershave. She closed her eyes inhaling deeply. His lips kissed her hair.

"The train is about to depart..." rung in her ears.

They broke the embrace and looked into each other eyes. He held her hand as both of their walked away from each other. The last thing she felt were his rough fingertips on her palm.

"Goodbye," she said jumping into the train right before the door closed.

"Goodbye," he replied as he quickly walked into the opposite train. The rains moved. The last thing she saw were his eyes staring intently into hers.

That night she could not fall asleep. She tossed and turned thinking about the guy she met. He was strange and confusing. He hated people but he walked her all the way to the station. He seemed distant, but he hugged her as if he knew her for a long time. She groaned. "I really thought he was going to take my number," she mumbled into her pillow. Reiko turned over and laid on her back. She smiled.

"Maybe it's for the best," she yawned and drifted to sleep.

***

A loud knock on the door made her wake up. "REIKO GET UP NOW, OUR NEW FLATMATE IS MOVING IN TODAY!" it was Claudia. She continued banging on the door until Reiko got up and opened it.

"Claudia, can you please just SHUT UP?" she snapped. "It's my day off and I want to sleep,"

"We need to greet the new guy," she protested grabbing Reiko's hand and dragging her out. "He will be here any minute. We don't want to be rude, do we?"

"My god...I really don't care right now. Haven't you already met him anyway? I can meet him later and..." the doorbell rung, and Claudia hopped to open.

"Good morning," said a strangely familiar voice. Reiko walked out of the living room into the corridor.

"Himuro Tatsuya, please take care of me."


End file.
